This invention relates to a ball throwing machine used for practicing batting balls or catching fly balls.
A prior art ball throwing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,437. In the disclosed arrangement, a pair of counter-rotating wheels are driven by electric motors and a ball is nipped between the outer peripheral surfaces of the rotating wheels and thrown.
Generally, ball throwing machines are used often at places remote from an available electric power source, such as baseball grounds. In the aforesaid prior art arrangement, however, since electric motors are used, the use of said ball throwing machine is impossible or difficult at places which are lacking in or far away from an available electric power source.